


A Study in Starlight

by jezziefulmen



Series: The MetaFiction Cycle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziefulmen/pseuds/jezziefulmen
Summary: The Holmes siblings have an adventure in space!This work is set in the world of the 2010 BBC series Sherlock, but also draws heavily in structure on the original canon of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This story of Sherlock and Mycroft’s wayward sister takes some of the most disdained but deeply-entrenched cliches and tropes of fanfiction and gives them a thoughtful treatment through self-aware storytelling. In its relationship to the other two works in The MetaFiction Cycle, A Study in Starlight transcends its genre and becomes, rather pretentiously, a comment on itself, while remaining deeply affectionate toward and respectful of fanfiction as a unique art form.A Study in Starlight is the first part ofThe MetaFiction Cycle. [link to external site]





	A Study in Starlight

I met Lee in the very late nineties in San Francisco; we were both young, ambitious, and fucking our way through the Lexington in those days, so it was inevitable that we would eventually cross paths in the bar’s bathroom. It turned out to be the sort of thing where we enjoyed talking over bagels the next morning even more, and when I was poached out of my studies in my second year at university by unbelievable perks and an exorbitant salary down the peninsula, I needed somewhere to live fast at the same time that Lee had to leave her rent-controlled studio near the panhandle due to mold.

 _Do not, I repeat, do not move on anything else,_ she emailed me immediately upon reading my message about the position that I’d just accepted. _I have an incredible lead on a 2-bedroom across the street from BV park in the Haight. Reduced rent, Victorian turret!_

The place was beautiful, and she wasn’t kidding about the turret, which she immediately co-opted for her easel to catch the morning light. We turned out to be incredibly well-suited as roommates, as Lee was solitary by nature and spent most of her free time engaged in creative endeavors or in meditation. Since I worked insane hours, it was incredibly convenient for me to have a homebody housemate who loved to cook and clean. She kept our fridge stocked with glass bowls full of home-cooked meals as well as delivery dishes from the wealth of cuisines in our new neighborhood.

As good as she was in bed, Lee turned out to be a much better housemate than a lover, which suited me fine over the years. Sometimes something dirty would take hold of her imagination and she would suddenly be available for a weekend of incredibly creative high-stamina sex. But at other times she could go literal months without the idea crossing her mind, and that obviously wasn’t going to work for me as my only means of getting my own needs met. She barely glanced at the women that I brought home and slept with, and only sometimes seemed to notice on the occasions when I abandoned her for a couple of years at a time for a wife. I had more money than I knew how to spend by then, so it was nothing to me to keep the rent on the apartment paid through the years. The wives never really worked out so I always came back to that Victorian apartment on Haight St.

At any rate, all of this history unfolded over fifteen years before the day when I found out that Lee was actually Sherrinford Holmes, the sister of the London internet detective with the equally ludicrous first name, Sherlock. It turned out that that day was also the day that aliens came and spirited the Holmes siblings all away into outer space. But I’m getting ahead of myself. The great adventure truly began almost nine months earlier than that, on the day that Lee mentioned the human calf that was found in Buena Vista park, right across the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this teaser in celebration of the beginning of National Novel Writing Month! Also, it turns out, in celebration of the Democratic takeover of the House. 
> 
> At any rate, NaNoWriMo means that I am busily writing away during every moment that I can find, and I intend to have something much more substantial to post at the end of November. Comments and encouragement below will definitely feed the author!


End file.
